Meet the Robinsons
by Siriusly Potter-tastic
Summary: I go back and stand next to Wilbur, "So how do you know Lewis?" he asked looking interested, "Oh we're in the same Orphanage" I shrugged paying attention to Lewis and his speech, "Oh" Wilbur mumbled softly. Wilbur/OC Meet the Robinsons with an Oc.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Robinsons

'Brrrring' 'Brrrring' 'Brrrring' 'Brrrring'

I hear my old rusty alarm clock ringing in my ear. "I'm up, I'm up" I mumble waving my hand around the area the clock was sending it to the floor.

Peeking an eye open I looked around my small box like room and sighed seeing the sun already high up in the sky through my peeling wooden window.

I got up slowly and got dressed into my only jeans, a blue t-shirt with a faded butterfly on it and my favourite and only pair of sneakers.

I walked out my door not even closing it and went to find my only friends, Lewis and Michael, "Mildred!" I called out seeing her, "How are you?" I asked now walking by her side; she smiled down at me from her glasses.

"I'm good Seline" she said looking excited, "Why are you so excited?" I asked curious.

"I might have found the perfect couple to take Lewis!" She almost squealed making me laugh.

"That's great" I smiled, and it really was great, I love Lewis like a brother and I don't want him to be stuck here forever like me.

I am 14 and so far the oldest kid here and I've also been here the longest, and being a teenage orphan in this day and age is not a good thing.

"Let's go tell him!" I exclaimed and started running towards Lewis and Michael's room, followed closely by a chuckling Mildred.

When I got to the right room, I barged in not bothering to knock first, "Lewis! Guess, what -" Stopping suddenly when I got a good look at him "What is that?" I asked looking at a weird contraption in Lewis's arms.

"Oh it's my new invention" He stated proudly, I looked over at Michael to see him lying on his bed with his arm over his eyes. "You ok Michael?" I asked worried, "Yeah" he said smiling tiredly at me "I'm just tired".

"Lewis have you been inventing all night?" I asked smirking, "Maybe" He said smiling sheepishly.

"Lewis!" Mildred gasped as she walked in, "You have an interview in 5 minutes" she said as she tried to fix his hair and wipe dirt or grease off his face.

"Mildred" he said, "its fine, I'm ready" she looked so proud. "Okay, okay go" she motioned towards the door smiling, "Good luck!" I called out watching him run down the hall with his invention.

Turning back to Michael I saw the dark bags under his eyes "Why don't you try to get some sleep" I said to Michael, "No I have to practise" he yawned grabbing his glove.

"OK" I said smiling "but if you get to tired try to have a break, I'm going up to the roof, tell Lewis if you see him k?" I hugged Michael and went up to the roof.

I felt the sun on my face and the slight breeze ruffle my hair, I sat on the block of bricks in the middle of the roof and just stared at the view.

We lived in a bum neighbourhood in an old run down orphanage; I was found by Mildred when I was only 2 days old in an alley near the orphanage she raised me and took care of me and I helped her look after the place, by cleaning, shopping and looking after the little kids when she needed a break.

I was lost in memories when I heard the door leading to the roof slam, I turned and saw Lewis running and crying.

"Lewis!" I gasped "are you okay?", "124" He muttered picking up a piece of white chalk off the ground and marking off another tally.

"Oh no" I mumbled and sat down next to him pulling him into a hug, "It's ok, shh, It's okay" I said soothingly, "no it's not" He said his voice still croaky from crying, "I'm going to be 13 soon and you should know how hard it's going to be" he said pushing out of my hug,

"Yes I know, It's so much harder to find a family to adopt you when you're a teen" I said standing up to, "My mother" I spat the word mother like it was the most foul thing I could ever think of.

"Left me in an alley, when I was 2 days old, fricken 2 days old" I said still obviously angry about it. "But I learned to live with it" I said taking a deep breath, "But you are going to get adopted Lewis, don't you worry I promise" I promised wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"But how do you know that" He sighed "Who would want the boy who invents crazy contraptions that don't even work and stuffs everything up"

"Someone out there is waiting for you, Lewis" I said grabbing his chin to get him to look at me, "and you are going to make the world a better place, as long as you never give up and keep Moving Forward".

"But my own mother didn't want me" He sniffed slouching against the box marked in tallies,

"Didn't you ever think that she did want you but she couldn't look after you?" I asked softly settling down next to him.

"No I didn't" He shook his head, "Maybe she couldn't look after you so she gave you up to give you a better life" I told him. "Yeah" he breathed, "if she wanted me then she'll want me now!" He exclaimed jumping up and started making his way to the staircase.

"But Lewis how are you going to find her, she came in the dead of night and no one saw her!" I yelled out to his retreating back.

He turned back to me "NO! I did, I just have to remember" Then he got that face I had been seeing for 10 years since he started inventing, "I just have to remember".


	2. Chapter 2

"Good luck Michael!" I called out as we split ways "And remember to eat that energy bar I gave you!"

"I will, Thanks Sel!" He called back before running off to join his team.

I walked into the school gym and went around looking at the different science fair presentations, "Cool, dude" I said to a guy wearing a dress "Nice volcano", "thanks" He smiled proudly.

I was walking around and spotted a familiar black haired girl, "Hey Franny" I said walking up to her.

"Hey Sel" she said smiling "Can you help me with my frogs?"

"Sure" I said picking up a few frogs in a cardboard box "Where do you want them?"

"Over there on that table" she pointed to a table with musical notes stuck to it and sheets of music piled up on it.

"Okie dokie" I said and started to carry them over there, but was knocked over by a boy with black hair and brown eyes, "Hey!" Franny cried as she watched her frogs start jumping away probably screaming freedom in their little heads, "I'm sorr-" He stopped as we made eye contact "I'm so sorry" He continued clearing his throat.

"You better not hurt my friend or frogs" Franny pretty much growled at the poor boy,

"I wasn't-" Franny cut him off "Don't you sass me boy, I know karate" She started doing a bunch of weird arm movements I think were meant to be karate, deciding to cut in I lightly pushed her arms down.

"Okay Franny" I said not missing the boy's confused and slightly mortified look at her name, "we should really be getting these frogs" looking around seeing them all leaping around tripping up people.

Franny nodded in agreement and turned to start collecting them, "Boy! You will help" She ordered over her shoulder making me giggle, "Come on" I motioned starting towards the frogs "we better hurry because she really would Karate chop us"

"Okay" He chuckled "And I'm Wilbur by the way" He held out his hand "Seline" I shook his hand smiling at him.

We were half way through picking up the frogs when Wilbur randomly called out "Bowler Hat Guy!" and ran towards a boy in a long cloak with a solar system.

"Wilbur Don't!" I yelled out but was too late,

"Stop Right there... boy...with...science project." Before he could get more embarrassed I put my frogs back in their box and ran over to him.

Quickly helping the boy pick up his stuff I apologized and turned to Wilbur who still had some pink dusting his cheeks, "Come on, I want you to see my best friend show is invention" I pulled him towards Lewis and his set up forgetting Wilbur still had some frogs in his arms.

"Lewis!" I called out seeing him, I ran towards him and left Wilbur standing a few meters behind me "You alright?" I asked seeing his face, "Yeah just been a weird day" He said throwing a look towards Wilbur that I couldn't make out.

"Okay, well good luck and I will be rooting for you" I said giving him a tight hug, "Thanks Sel, You staying for my presentation?"

"Of course when have I ever missed an unveiling of one of your inventions?" I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow, He smiled and shook his head "Never", "Exactly" I smiled.

I looked over and saw the judges coming over, "Now go show them what Lewis can do" I said nudging him a little.

I go back and stand next to Wilbur, "So how do you know Lewis?" he asked looking interested, "Oh we're in the same Orphanage" I shrugged paying attention to Lewis and his speech, "Oh" Wilbur mumbled softly.

One minute I was watching Lewis's memory scanner pick up his old memory to see his mum and the next the thing blows up and causes the water sprinklers to activate.

"Lewis!" I yelled out seeing him upset and run out forgetting about Wilbur, "Lewis!" I ran after him all the way to the Orphanage which was a good 15 minute walk from school.

I ran to his room gasping in pain and leaned against the door, not seeing Lewis I went to turn but saw Michael sitting on his bed with a piece of meat on his eye, "Michael" I gasped horrified "What happened?".

"I missed the catch" He sighed, "Oh Michael" I mumbled and hugged him tightly being careful not to irritate his eye.

"I will be right back" I promised, "but first can you tell me where Lewis is" he shrugged and winced slightly, "Um I think he might be on the roof" I hugged him again and ran out throwing a "be back soon" over my shoulder.

"Lewis?" I called out closing the roof door behind me, "Lewis?"

I heard sniffing and walked over to where his tally marks were, "Are you ok?" I asked quietly seeing him hugging his knees to his chest papers scattered around him.

"Do I look okay?" He snarked, "No, you don't" I said and sat down next to him, "I don't know what happened with your invention but you can learn from this one tiny failure" I waited for him to look me in the eyes and said "and keep moving forward"

"But I have and always do but my inventions never work" He argued getting frustrated

He looked down to his fist and I saw a scrunched up piece of paper, he looked up then threw it towards the roof door.

"Good distance" I stated making him laugh a little, he looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but the paper ball came back and hit him in the head.

"Ouch" He rubbed where it hit, I bent over and picked up the paper, "Throw it" He whispered looking where it had come from.

I nodded and threw the paper ball, for the amount of scenarios going through my head Wilbur commando rolling from behind the door and throwing back the scrunched up paper ball all the while cooing like a pigeon was not what I had expected.

"We see you" Lewis deadpanned obviously still upset, "Coo, coo, coo" was all we received

Lewis sighed his eyes narrowing "we know you're not a bird", all we got was a long "coooo"

Lewis just dropped the paper onto the ground by our feet and Wilbur rolled out again and handed it back to Lewis still cooing, "I think he wants you to have it" I stated putting my hand on my hip getting a wink by Wilbur and a disbelieving look from Lewis.

I held up my hands in a 'no harm' gesture and sat down on the ground leaving the 'men' to it.

I was zoned out of the conversation until I heard the words 'Time Continuum Task Force'

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked completely lost, they both looked at me shook their head and went back to talking, "Thanks, that cleared it up" I smiled sarcastically moving to stand,

"I really am from the future!" Wilbur yelled suddenly causing me to fall back to the ground in shock "What?!" I screamed pushing my hair out of my face and looking back up at them, "This is what you guys were talking about?" I asked.

"Maybe" Both boys chorused looking sheepish, "OMGosh" I muttered rubbing my face, Standing up I moved over to them, "That's it, you" I said pointing to Wilbur "Go and play your prank somewhere else, and you" I grabbed Lewis's arm "are coming with me"

"What? No" Wilbur argued getting in my way, "If I prove I really am from the future will you fix your Memory Scanner" He asked turning to Lewis,

"That's what this is about?" I asked, "Yeah" Wilbur scratched the back of his head, "I need to catch you up", "Ya don't say" I spat sarcastically letting go of Lewis and crossing my arms, "Well Ladies first" he shrugged and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled hitting his back and kicking my feet out, I saw Lewis running after us and us well we were getting closer to the edge, "How are you carrying me? You're so scrawny!", "Hey" he cried obviously offended.

"Wilbur!" I screamed just as he threw me over the edge of the building I clamped my eyes closed and screamed bloody murder, I was cut off when I landed on something hard with a 'thunk' I peeked open my eyes with a groan of pain and screamed again seeing myself floating over nothing several feet up in the air.

"AH!" I heard before Lewis landed on top of me, "Lewis" I grunted trying to get air in my lungs, "Oh sorry" He stopped screaming as he scrambled off me.

Wilbur jumped down and landed on his feet, lucky bastard, and pushed something which made whatever we were currently floating on appear. "What is this, where are we going?" Lewis questioned scrambling to sit in the seat that was behind us, "To the future" Wilbur answered sitting in a chair that was in front of us, as he pushed and pulled nobs and buttons.


	3. Chapter 3

We lifted into the air and a bubble filled with swirling colours formed around us "wow" I murmured hugging the back of Wilbur's chair still on the floor.

"Here we go!" Wilbur yelled hitting a big red button and the world around us blurred.

"Where are we" I asked my voice small and shaking slightly, "The future" Wilbur answered. "Yeah thanks captain obvious" I muttered turning to look at Lewis not letting go of the chair.

"Lewis?" I looked at him, he was staring out the window with his mouth dropped open. "Lewis!" I unhooked one of my arms and jabbed him hard in the side and finally got a reaction out of him, "what's wrong?".

"That" He pointed to a big sign that kept flashing, I read the words then it changed and made me gasp. The words 'Keep Moving forward' came up. "But- But- B-b-but" I stuttered, "I know" Lewis nodded.

"So we saw it, now let's get back and fix your invention" Wilbur said and started to press random buttons. "No" Lewis spoke softly, "what?" Wilbur and I asked together, 'I'm not going back" He said, "Not yet".

"We had a deal" Wilbur pointed out sounding slightly scared,

"Not any more, why would I go back and fix my stupid invention when I can go back in this ship" Lewis motioned around and lent back in his chair.

"No that's not how it works" Wilbur argued sounding frustrated, 'I prove I'm from the future and you go back and fix your invention, that was the deal".

"No" Lewis spat looking angrier then I had ever seen him, "I'm going back with or without your help". He shot out of his seat lightly pushing me out of the way and shoved Wilbur to the side,

They started fighting over the steering wheel and yelling things at each other

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Yes, I am, because you're 12 and I'm 13! That makes me older!"

"Well, I was born in the past, which makes me older and the boss of you!"

Shaking my head I stood up as much as I could, "Hey!" I yelled getting their attention, "I'm 14 and from the past so I'm older then both of you, so stop acting like little children!"

I was so close to stomping my foot.

They just looked at me for less than a minute then kept fighting. "Boys" I muttered under my breath moving to rip them apart manually, suddenly the 'ship' started to free fall.

"What the hell did you too do?" I screamed scrambling to grab the seat again, "It was his fault!" They yelled and pointed at each other then went back to screaming.

"We're all going to die!" I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed watching the ground get closer, I squeezed my eyes closed and got ready for my immediate death.

I felt my stomach jump into my throat as we crash and bounced off the ground only to land again but much harder throwing me out of the now smoking 'ship'.

"Never again" I groaned holding my pounding head, "never ever again".

"I am so dead." I heard Wilbur yell, "I'm not allowed to look at this thing, let alone drive it! Mum and Dad are gonna kill me" He fell to his knees "and I can tell you this, it will not be done with mercy!"

"Yeah well not before I kill you!" I threatened, not bothering to get up.

"Isn't there, like, a time machine repair shop, or something?" Lewis questioned.

"Hell to the NO!" I yelped scrambling to my feet, "I am NOT getting back into one of those death traps!" I pointed to the still smoking machine.

"No!" Wilbur argued with Lewis like I wasn't even there, "there are only two time machines in existence and the one the Bowler Hat Guy has the other one!"

"Bowler Hat Guy, what Bowler Hat Guy?" I asked confused, "Isn't that what you yelled when you tackled that dude with the solar system?"

Deciding to ignore me again the boys just glanced at me and said nothing,

" Let's just take it too the guy who invented it in the first place" I suggested, Wilbur turned to me his mouth open to say something when suddenly he looked like he had gotten hit by a garbage truck.

"Good idea!" He exclaimed grabbing Lewis, "You're smart. You fix it!" He pushed him towards the death trap.

"That's not what I said!" I groaned face palming,

"Are you crazy? I can't fix this thing!" Lewis struggled to get away from it as if it was going to explode at any moment.

"Yes, you can. You broke it, you fix it!" Lewis stopped trying to think of something, "Alright, under one condition" He turned to Wilbur "I fix it, you take me back to see my Mum.

"What?" Wilbur asked looking at Lewis like he was crazy, "You didn't even follow through on our last deal! How can I trust you?"

"He's got a point" I looked towards Lewis who just frowned,

"Well, you told me you were a Time Cop from the future. How can I trust you?"

"He also has a very good point" I nodded turning back towards Wilbur who open and shut his mouth a few times before agreeing , "Touché"

After pushing and pulling the time machine to Wilbur's house we stopped as he knocked on the garage door.

"Who dares disturb my sanctuary?" A deep echoing voice boomed from behind the garage door.

"Carl" Wilbur said in an annoyed tone, "it's me. Let me in!"

"None may enter unless they speak the royal password" The voice known as Carl demanded.

"Carl, what are you talking about? We don't have a password!" Wilbur called out sounding irritated.

"Yes, we do! I made one up while you were gone!" Carl the voice bellowed,

"Then how am I supposed to know what it is?" Wilbur asked smirking.

"You, uh –" The voice changed to a more mellow tone "Good point"

The door opened showing a metal man. "A robot" I breathed moving towards the opened door, Lewis's jaw dropped and stepped forward also.

"Who are these people?" Carl, the robot spoke up looking worried.

"Um-" Wilbur started but was cut off by Lewis who moved forward, "Hi I'm Lewis" He stuck his hand out for a hand shake.

"AHHHHH!" Carl screamed and ran away screaming before being sucked up a blue tube, "Well, that was unexpected" Lewis said,

Wilbur shoved a giant fruit hat on Lewis's head.

"As was that"

"Wilbur, where did you get the hat?" I asked poking at the fruit ignoring Lewis's arm pushing me away, "That" he hesitated before deciding on "Is an excellent question".

Nudging Lewis and I away from a blue tube and smacking Lewis's hand away from the fruit hat Wilbur spoke fast, "If my family finds out I brought you from the past, they'll bury me alive and dance on my grave!"

He pointed at my smirking face, "I am not exaggerating!" After seeing both my and Lewis's double eyebrow raise he back tracked.

"Yes I am, but that's not the point! The point is, your hair's a dead giveaway!"

"Why would my hair be a dead giveaway?" Lewis asked confused,

"Yeah" I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Why?"

"That is an excellent question!" Wilbur smiled before quickly running towards a blue tube.

"Wait!" Lewis called out, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Another excellent question" He called back over his shoulder, stopping underneath the blue tube and being sucked up.

"But I don't want to just sit here!" Lewis pouted,

"Stay" Wilbur appeared again pointing at Lewis before disappearing again.

"But-" Lewis started, Wilbur appeared… again and just pointed at him.

"What about me!" I whined crossing my arm, "I want to explore"

"Stay" he ordered moving his finger towards me, I could see his face twitching slightly into a smirk causing me to raise an eyebrow at him

"Uh" he hesitated obviously feeling uneasy with my eyes pinning him down.

"Stay?" He asked looking somewhat scared, I just kept staring him down.

He finally looked over to Lewis and seemed to be back on task, "Stay" he said one more time before disappearing once again.

I just shrugged and walked over to look at the blueprints on the wall, "Lewis what are these for?" I asked turning around and was shocked to see he was gone.

"Lewis!" I shouted looking around, "Lewis for goodness sake!" I shouted frustrated running my hand through my hair which resulted in my hand getting caught in it.

"Ow!" I yelped shaking my head, "Damn it" I muttered "stupid boys making us crash and making my hair get tangled" I grumbled.

After a lot of mumbling and grumbling to myself I decided to just sit and wait for Wilbur, "for once I'm actually listening to someone" I laughed leaning back against a work bench.


End file.
